The Forgotten Bijuu
by Losteffect
Summary: Everyone knows of the nine Bijuus. But what if there was another, strong enough even the tailed beasts fear it. It becomes trapped inside a mysterious boy and the Leaf takes him in. What will everyone think of this new Jinchūriki? Better than the summary!
1. Impending Danger

Authors note: Here is some stuff you might need to know.

Pain attacked the Leaf village but he did not destroy it, Naruto did defeated Pain using sage mode and the power of the Kyuubi and is still known as a hero. Danzo died pursuing Sasuke, and Tsunade woke up from her coma. Sasuke is still recovering from his eye transplant surgery where he received Itachi's eyes. The 4th war was never declared therefore no Kage meeting. The Akatsuki have captured all the Jinjuriki except for the Hachibi (Bee) and the Kyuubi (Naruto). All of the Akatsuki except for Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi/Madara have died, Kabuto is still roaming around with Orochimaru's cells in him. Naruto has never met Killer Bee so he has not received training to control the Kyuubi's power. Sasuke still wants to destroy Konoha, but with no teammates other than Madara, Zetsu, and maybe Kisame . It may prove to be more difficult than its worth. They are hoping the Leaf doesn't't become even stronger before they're ready. The story might start out a little slow for some people, but I assure you there is plenty of action by the end... Now it is three months after Pains defeat.

**The Forgotten Bijuu**

-Summoning the Forgotten-

It was another quiet day in the Leaf Village, no impending doom they have to defend against, no crazy revolution trying to over throw the Hokage. Things seemed to becoming less stressful around the village. Sakura and Ino were performing rounds in the Leaf Hospital. They still had injured from the Pain attack that needed looking after. The other ninjas in the village were training to catch up to Naruto's strength, the kid who was once the town's fool. While they're doing that he of course was eating, it seems people really like it when they are saved from death. So much so that they'll give out free food to Naruto if he simply walked into their restaurant, he has never been happier. But this peace could also be the calm before the storm, unaware to everyone, today will be the day no one is going to forget... A man was walking through a forest, he knows he's lost but that's exactly what he wants, he didn't' want anyone to find him during his summoning ritual.

"Not welcome they say... I'm crazy they say.. I'll show them. When I become world re-known as the strongest Jinjuriki they will not only accept me into their clan, I will be able to lead it." The rambling man ranted.

"Hmph, I hope I am far enough away from the Ninja villages that they won't be able to see me, or sense the no tailed Bijuu's chakra. That could really pose a problem..." The man said.

"It looks like I have to do this alone…I really wish someone would have helped me…failure will result to the end of the world as we know it….but failure also results in my death, so what do I care." The man cheerfully stated to himself.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He exhaled, opened his eyes and grabbed a large summoning scroll on his back. He threw it on the ground and it rolled out several feet long. It was covered with sealing and summoning markings, with one blank spot in the middle. He bit his thumb hard and smeared the blood across the scroll from one side to the other. He took a few steps back and wove the hand signs: Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram, Dragon. After weaving then he made an entirely new hand sign and shouted...

"I will become a god"

He brought his open hand down and smacked the center of scroll, and yelled.

"Akuma Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Demon summoning technique)

"HA!" the man yelled out

Before he could even raise his hand he was sucked directly into the scroll and disappeared. Then moments later a giant puff of smoke filled the air around the scroll and a thunderous roar was released from the center of the smoke. The smoke cleared and a seventy foot high demon that was as black as night, now stood in the forest. It had a humanoid shape but only had three toes on each foot, and four fingers on each hand, it had ten eyes; nine closed eyes across its forehead and the tenth wide open eye underneath the nine. The nine closed eyes that harbored it's forehead blended in with the demon's black skin so well they weren't visible. Dark chakra was constantly emanating from the beast body, flowing around it like mist. It stared directly into the sky and clenched its fists... It picked up a faint smell of a familiar chakra who it has longed to devour. The beast began to walk, destroying anything that stood in its path. Its was heading towards the Leaf Village...

-Unexpected Arrivals-

Naruto walked up to the front counter of the Leaf's hospital. He looked at the woman behind the desk and said...

"Hey, uhhh is Sakura Haruno here today?"

"Yes she is... would you like me to send for her, sir?" She replied.

"Uhh no thanks I'll just find her myself." Naruto said as he turns around to walk away

"Sir, it's against protocol to let unregistered visitors roam freely in the hospital—-..." She started but was cut off by the village hero.

"I just want to see Sakura; I'm not an assassin or something." He said quickly

"Yes, I know very well who you are, we all do.,- I was just about to say that I'll make an exception for you but you..-"? She was interrupted again by Naruto

"K, thanks you're the best!" As he ran off down the hall with a large box in his hands.

"Ahhh man, I wanted his autograph." She said sadly.

A nurse nearby said...

"Ya me too, but I think Sakura is going to get more than an autograph from him" She said in a suggestive voice then winked.

Naruto slowed down to a walk and began looking around, even though he was just here a little while ago he feels like he's out of place. He has never been here without being in a critical condition before. He walked by one room and heard a soft feminine voice explaining a patients medical condition to them. But of course Naruto didn't understand a word despite his medical training. He peeked his head in the door way to see a girl with long blonde hair wearing a white doctors coat, he immediately knew it was Ino and walked right in.

"Heya Ino what's up, doing your doctoring stuff again? I can't believe you do this all day it looks so boring" Naruto was bouncing around the room looking at all the stuff he never noticed before and started looking at the charts of the patient, in Ino's hands.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled, and Naruto jumped back and grabbed his chest.

"You can't just barge into people's rooms then start looking at their information, it's not proper!" Ino Scolded.

"Ya didn't have to scare me half to death jeez..`` He said still clutching his chest. ``Fine I`I'll go... Wait! Have you seen Sakura recently? Actually, never mind I`I'll continue my adventure looking for her myself" He turned around and walked out the door. He looked left…then right… he found himself staring right at an unimpressed Sakura standing there tapping her foot out of annoyance.

"Oh! Hey Sakura I was just looking for you" Naruto said excitedly.

"Oh really? Then why were you bothering the patients!... and the staff!" Sakura shouted coldly.

"Sorry Sakura, that wasn't`t part of the plan. I wanted to surprise you and say hi,- and maybe if you haven't already eaten you'd like some of this" Naruto held up a large gift box.-

Sakura looked surprised that Naruto would do something like this.

"What's in it?" said Sakura curiously then pulled him back a few steps so they're out of the door way.

"Well I was going to bring you some ramen, but it was getting really hard to get it here without it spilling and stuff, plus me alone with ramen is a bad idea" Naruto said. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"So I thought about what you said you liked... and I couldn't think of anything." Sakura looked unimpressed again but still curious.

"Long story short I brought you a bit of everything I thought you would like." Naruto smiled and looked down. "I uhhh hope you like it." he said.

Sakura started to blush then gently took the box out of his hands, slowly brushing the sides of her hands against his. Naruto looked up and his smiled stopped, now he just looks surprised.

"Thanks Naruto, I haven't had a chance to eat yet. Ino! I'm going to take my break now ok? Send for me if you really need me." Sakura said to Ino.

"Alright then Naruto, I have a nice place for us to eat, follow me" Sakura commanded gently as she turned around and waited to see if Naruto was following her.

"ALRIGHT!" said Naruto excitedly. He stepped beside Sakura as they both began to walk.

"So what'd ya bring me? Nothing that would counter my diet is it?" Sakura said while looking around the sides of the box.

"Wait you're dieting? I couldn't tell...,- I just brought stuff that looked tasty" Naruto said with a shoulder shrug.

Sakura turned and punched Naruto on the top of the head. "What do you mean you can't tell I'm dieting? Are you saying I look fat!" Sakura said angrily.

"Ohhh man why do you always hit me, and why is it only me that you hit?" Naruto asked while holding his head with both hands.

"Cause you're the only stupid kid I hang around" Sakura quickly replied.

"What did I say? I just didn't notice you were dieting... Not saying you were fat, just... We don't hang around outside of missions so how am I supposed to know this stuff." Naruto said while rubbing the newly formed knot on his head.

"Wow, I guess you're right. I never about it like that before, but we're hanging out now…and I like it." Sakura said while smiling at a lightly laughing Naruto.

"Come on, your break can't last that long lets get to eating." Naruto said while patting his growling stomach.

Naruto and Sakura both walked into the unoccupied staff lounge. They took a seat by the window. Sakura placed the gift box on the table while Naruto stared at her anxiously, coming up with all these made up fantasies of what she'll do when she opens the box. Before Sakura took the lid off she paused to consider if this could be one big prank and a fake spider will jump out at her or something to that extent. Regardless she still opened it. There were a few separately wrapped items and one smaller bag. She took the one closest to the top and opened it. It was two sweet dumplings from the expensive restaurant in the market. She held them up like she won a prize.

"Ooh wow Naruto, I have always wanted to try these, I saw them in the window the other day, but I figured they were too pricey. This is awesome!" Sakura said sincerely to a smiling Naruto.

"Do you want to eat them now or open the rest?" Naruto asked curiously

"I think I'll open them all now. This is so cool... I want to see what else is in here." Sakura said

She starts by taking out all the items in the box, and putting them on the table. Then she unwrapped them one by one. She has loved every gift Naruto got her, even the ones she didn't't like she said she loves. There was one left, this one was in a small bag. He picked this one up for her.

"This isn't food so please try not to eat this one." Naruto said jokingly.

She cautiously opened it after he handed it to her. Sakura was scared at what it might be. She wasn't't concerned if it was a prank she was just nervous. Sakura hasn't't seen this side of Naruto before, she put her hand in the bag and grabbed something soft and plushy. She pulled out a plush toy of the nined tailed fox, it is in a sitting position and looked nice and innocent. She stared at it blindly and tried to hold back tears as her throat and eyes began to swell.

"Hope you like it, they sell them at the gift shop down town now, I thought that you could look at that and realize that even though the Kyuubi is a violent beast, there is a gentle side to him." Naruto said softly starring into Sakura's red eyes.

Sakura reached over the table and hugged Naruto tightly, and said...

"This is the best present I have ever gotten, and I'm glad you gave it to me." Then she kissed Naruto on the cheek and slowly rose to walk out of the room with the plushy in her hand and her other hand to her face. Naruto smiled and sat back in his chair feeling pretty good about it all working out how he wanted it to. All Ino saw was Sakura looking like she was crying and running to the bathroom. Ino quickly walked into the room and glared at a proud-looking Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NARUTO!" Ino screamed across the room.

"Gahhh!" Naruto said in surprise while falling off his chair.

"What? Nothing?... What did I do? Why are you mad, uhhhhg!" Naruto asked quickly and defensively.

"Then why the hell is Sakura crying? You two were just talking together right? Ino retorted offensively.

"Ohhh boy, don't worry, Sakura isn't mad at me. It's actually quite the opposite." Naruto said calmly.

"Then what happened? All I see is a loud mouth idiot sitting here while Sakura is crying in the restroom.

"Man... You girls and your assumptions it'll be the end of them one day." Naruto thought to himself. "K, so, I came here to surprise her and I gave her these miscellaneous gifts I thought she'd like. To my surprise, she loved them more than I thought, especially the last one she just opened. It was a plush version of the nined tailed fox that looked all cute and stuff. She loved it so much she started to cry and ran off, after kissing me of course, it was pretty awesome." Naruto recapped with a satisfied smile.

"Really Naruto, you did all that for her?" Ino said in a surprised tone.

"Yup, I kind always wanted to do something like that but never had the nerve, but now my confidence is pretty high, so, ya, I did it" Naruto smiled and put his hands on his head and smiled.

Ino stared at Naruto with surprise, she always thought he would be an immature idiot, but now she thinks he actually cares.

"Well, that's good I think I'I'll go see how Sakura is doing now, k?" Ino said in a rushed tone.

"Sounds good Ino, I don't want to make an awkward scene so I'll think ill go now." Naruto stated.

Naruto stood from his chair and Ino began to speed walk in the same direction Sakura ran off to, Naruto went the opposite way. He was heading for the exit when a ground breaking rumble shook the building, causing the floor and roof to crack. Screams of random people in hospital could be heard all around as people ran for safety. Naruto ran outside as fast as he could looking to find the source of this sudden chaos.

"What's going on... Is the Akatsuki here! Have they attacked!" Naruto yelled out to anyone who would answer.

Guy sensei jumped down beside Naruto...

"No, its not them, were informed that its a huge creature, and its right outside of the Leaf. It looks like it wants to destroy it." Guy said.

Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten jump down beside Guy and Naruto, Lee standing strong, Neji panting lightly, and Ten Ten heaving for breath.

"We will march right up to this mysterious foe and show it the might of the Leaf!" Lee said with a fiery attitude.

Ten Ten was still breathing loudly and looked up at Lee like she wants to kill him.

"Do you really think attacking something of that caliber without any knowledge of it what so ever is really a good plan Lee?" Neji said obnoxiously.

"We know it is going to attack our village, and that's all the info I need to bring it down, with the power of youth nothing can stand in our way, HIYAAA!" Guy shouted with his fist clenched up by his head and confidence in his voice.

"Hey guys... Not to... Spoil your moment or... Anything, but that... kinda looks like a... Bijuu and don't they like... Never die... Or something..." Ten Ten said in between deep breaths.

"People only say that because I have never been fighting one long enough to bring it down" Guy said confidently, with a thumbs up and smiles.

"Guy sensei is right, any foe can be defeated if you really put your heart into it, now lets gooooo!" Lee said anxiously.

Neji and Ten Ten, both sigh loudly, then Guy and Lee ran off leaving Neji, Ten Ten, and Naruto behind.

"Hey wait I want to fight the Bijuu too, save some for me." Naruto said while running after them.

"Looks like we have no choice since Guy is our sensei we must follow." Neji added.

"Why am I always around boys? Why can't they put me on an all girls team this kinda stuff would never happen to me." Ten Ten said sadly then her and Neji both ran side by side after Naruto.

The village alarm echos down every street to alert people of the impending danger...

Authors note: First off I wrote all of this before I even watched Naruto shippuden movie 2: Bonds. I swear. I watched it afterwards and the similarities were kind of frightening. But it gave me a cool story plot. I have many things to say and apologize for, for one I couldn't decide on past or present tense so unfortunately it's a mix of both, there might still be some present tense in there despite me and my Beta's rigorous searching. Also this is the first story I have written so my format and style probably sucks. I want to add music to some sections also; I will add links to songs I think go well to certain parts. I'll try hard to keep the characters in character. I don't expect to have such huge posts in the future this is kind of just a hook and I REALLY! Hope it worked. I would really like some reviews to make it better and if you like it please let me know! and other stuff I'd like to know as well. Please link my story to all your friends who you think would enjoy it, much appreciated.

- Losteffect25 :)


	2. The Fight for the Leaf Begins

-**The Fight Begins**-

The alarm bells rang all throughout the village, everyone who is not a ninja was confined to their homes or a close place they can find. Naruto has no idea the village even had this many ninja, there are Gennin, Chunin, and Jounin all running towards the beast; which is in front of the main village gate. Everyone can hear screams all around them, people scrambling to find shelter, dropping everything they have and running to safety. Guy, Lee, Neji, Naruto and Ten Ten are all looking around to see if they can catch a glimpse of the attacker but there are too many tall building around them. They all jump on top of the closest building that wasn't too high and right away they see this monstrous creature, terrorizing the village. Swinging its arms around knocking ninja out of the air, and trying to block against ninjutsu.

"See this is what I was saying, there is no way we can defeat that thing its just not possible at our skill levels" said Neji

"Humph, maybe you guys want to back down cause you see no possibility, but I'm going full steam ahead at that thing!" Naruto said confidently and raised his hand in the air

"Naruto, you may have defeated Pain, but this looks like an entirely different battle, its like one hundred feet tall how do you expect to kill it?" Guy asked Naruto curiously

"With help from some old friends, and the village on my back" Naruto said with more confidence

Then Naruto ran off as fast as he can towards the gate.

"I agree with Naruto, we can do this Guy sensei, with the power of youth!" Lee said with equal confidence.

"Ok Lee, lets do this, even if we fail we know that we tried" Guy said and gave him the thumbs up.

"Come on Neji, Ten Ten, I wont make you do this, but I advise you two to at least try so you can say that you did." Guy added.

Ten Ten let out a big sigh

"I don't see what good I'I'll do, but ok I'I'll go."

"Me too, my Byakugan might come in handy." Neji said

"It's settled then, lets goooooo!" Guy cheered and ran the same way Naruto did. Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten followed.

Meanwhile on the front lines; Shikaku was standing right in front of main gate giving orders to the shinobi attacking the Bijuu.

"Ninjutsu teams one through four go into position alpha delta omega!" Shikaku yelled at the top of his lungs.

Most of the ninja at a long and medium range using ninjutsu attacks moved in all different directions. About ten of them went to the left side of the Bijuu and ten went to the right.

"NOW!" Shikaku yells across the battlefield

One member of each position made a serpent seal then put both hands on the ground, a huge sphere of condensed rock rose up and surrounded the Bijuu. There was a few seconds of silence before everyone could hear the Bijuu clawing at the walls, the whole structure was constantly shaking. A few seconds after the wall went up holes were formed out of the rock both the ninjutsu teams. The rest of the ninja on the right and left sides were ready to attack. The left side shot out a continuous line of fire that went right inside of the hole facing that team. A roar was heard from inside the sphere of rock. Then the right side shot what appeared to be nothing, but it was wind style, the fire inside burned more than twice as large, seeping out of all the holes. The fire team stopped immediately and the hole they shot through along with the wind users hole was sealed up. The shinobi holding the earth sphere were immensely sweating and shaking all over. The surrounding ninjutsu users supported the two shaking shinobi by channeling their chakra to them. Finally Kakashi jumped down beside Shikaku.

"Now?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Just wait till it breaks out a little more, we can milk this." Shikaku replied.

They both stood completely silent, listening to the sound of the Bijuu roar and attack the sphere, but it has little room to with the cramped space, the agitated Bijuu had to deal with an inferno, thanks to the constant rush of wind that was made from the ninjutsu users. But the front of the sphere was losing integrity and cracking all over. Despite all the pain and resistance the Bijuu was still fighting somehow. Pieces are falling off and fire was blasting through the holes being made. It was headbutting the rock. A large piece fell off and the Bijuu smashed through the front. The earth users all fell over in unison breathing heavy and sweating, the earth sphere collapsed in on its self as the chakra wind and fire dispersed and disappeared.

"God dammit! Ok go Kakashi!" Shikaku yelled.

Kakashi lifted his headband from over his eye and his Mangekyo Sharingan was revealed. He stared directly at the core of the Bijuu and concentrated. The Bijuu looked straight ahead and proceeded to walk towards Kakashi. Naruto and his party jump over the side wall, they land about a hundred feet away from Kakashi on their right. Guy held his fist up, back hand facing his team.

"Wait, it looks like they have a plan, we should wait and see before we attack we don't want to interfere with a perfect plan or something." Guy said to Neji, Ten Ten, Lee and Naruto.

"Why is it that I have trained with you guys for years and I still can't hold my own with you all? Huh?" Ten Ten asked while leaning over for breath.

"This is a good time for me to build up energy for sage mode I suppose." Naruto said calmly as he sat down.

"Sage mode? Oh right that thing you used to defeat Pain right? It looks awesome can you teach me?" Lee asked excitedly.

"No, its really hard, and you have to train with frogs, and become part frog, and eat frog food and bugs and stuff, trust me your good with your gate opening thingy." Naruto replied.

"Now back up, I'm not entirely sure how this building up chakra goes, so could you all please back up just in case I accidentally drain you guys too." Naruto said while sitting down cross legged.

"What do you mean drain us? Do you take in external energy? That wasn't in the reports." Neji asked.

"Yup its pretty awesome, but if I screw up I get turned into a frog so please... SHUT UP!... Thanks." Naruto said.

Team guy stood a few feet away from Naruto and they all watch the meditation process. Meanwhile Kakashi was doing much of the same thing. The core of the Bijuu began to blur and everyone waited in anticipation for Kakashi to hit with his Kamui. The Bijuu stopped moving, but Kakashi still charged up. The Bijuu looked to his right and saw Naruto sitting down meditating. It roared again, and began walking towards Naruto instead. Kakashi looked surprised and tried to readjust his Kamui. Naruto's eyes are closed so he can't see anything.

"Ohhhh boy, well alright then! It's time to show this thing what team Guy is made of yeah!" Guy cheered.

"Lee this thing isn't planning on sparring with us, it'll be best if we remove our weights... All of them." Guy said in a serious tone and bent over to remove his weights.

The Bijuu started to run towards Naruto, but stopped a few steps in. A loud cracking sound was heard and there was now a gaping hole in the Bijuu's thigh. As it fell to one knee, Kakashi covered his eye with his hand and dropped to one knee. Lee looked totally surprised but moved quickly, he reached down and pulled up his orange socks revealing his very large stone weights. Guy and Lee both removed their leg weights, and weighted sandals, both looked extremely heavy. Then they rolled up their sleeves to reveal paper seals wrapped around both their forearms. They grabbed the seal by the end and slowly pealed it off, they carefully put them on the ground making sure the seals didn't touch Bijuu has almost reached them at this point, so without saying a word guy went into a horse stance with both hands in chamber concentrating his chakra. Guy was hoping Lee would do the same but instead Lee run full speed at the Bijuu jumping right before and pulling his fist back ready to strike. Neji was running behind Lee but no where close to Lee's speed. Lee extended his arm and punched directly in the Bijuu's abdomen, which was considerably lower because its on one knee. Lee dropped down but was stuck, he looked up to see his arm was caught on the Bijuu's skin somehow. Slowly, black tentacles wrap around his hand covering it completely, slowly making its way down his arm. He struggled to break out but it was useless, he pulled himself up and held his body out horizontal to his arm and began punching the tentacles wrapped around his arm, a few sprung back but quickly latched on again.

"Gahhhh, ahhh someone get this thing off my arm, it wont let go." Lee screamed desperately.

Neji jumped up beside Lee but did not touch anything, he used his chakra to emit a small chakra blade from the tips of his fingers. He swiped his hand down cutting off what was holding Lee to the Bijuu's body with perfect accuracy thanks to his Byakugan. They both fell to the ground, and sprung under the Bijuu's legs to get out of its sight. Lee looked at his arm and saw the tentacles were still trying to move.

"Neji, get them off me!" Lee commanded franticly.

Neji used chakra again to push them off with a variant of an air palm.

"What was that? What is this thing?" Lee asked rhetorically.

They glanced over to where Guy sensei was and saw his chakra surrounding him, his hair rose up. Guy stood up right, and simultaneously a green aura engulfed him, veins were bulging out of his head and his skin took on a reddish tint.

"SEVENTH GATE OF WONDER!" Guy shouted out.

He let out a loud war cry, and rushed the Bijuu with lighting speed. Without wasting any time he faced the Bijuu and put his right hand out in front of his face pointing his palm toward the Bijuu. Then he tapped his extended hand with his other hand which was in a fist. The air around Guy got really tight, and his clothes began to rip and tear. Then Guy formed a hand sign resembling a tiger. Not even a second after making the sign, what seemed to be an image of a tiger's head appeared in front of Guy. It flew directly into the Bijuu's core. Everyone in a kilometer radius could feel the intense impact of that blow. The Bijuu fell backwards landing flat on its back and began to cry out in anguish. Lee and Neji ran out from under it and back over to where Ten Ten is standing. They look back at the Bijuu,as it lay back down in the middle of the dirt path. Guy stood tall in the aftermath taking in labored breaths, as the green aura around him thickened. The Bijuu then put its hands on the ground and rolled over into a prone position and pushed itself up to its knees. The hole in its thigh was still there and the Bijuu looked down to see a huge hole in the middle of its chest. Naruto stood up.

"I'm finally ready I took in extra chakra this time." Naruto said

Ten Ten looked over at Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhh, Naruto what's wrong with you hands!"

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto brought his hands up in front of his face. Ten Ten screamed again.

"Gahhh your right what the hell happened to me... ohhh god dammit not again. I forgot that if I take in too much unfiltered external energy I turn into a frog." Naruto informed Ten Ten while starring at his slightly larger, and warty hands.

"Hey why is it on its knees? And why are there two holes in its body?" Naruto asked curiously while pointing his over sized finger towards the Bijuu.

"Wait you're telling us you have no idea what happened since you started meditating?" Neji asked

"Uhhh, nope. One of the things you have to do is block out all external sounds except the sound of chakra flowing, to go into sage mode." Naruto states.

"K, sit-rep so far, Lee blindly attacked got his arm stuck in its body, Neji cut him free, Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei fucked its shit up." Ten Ten said to Naruto.

"Where is Kakashi sensei?" Naruto looked around and saw him standing beside Shikaku, Kakashi removed his hand from his eye and began charging up his Kamui again.

**Authors Note:** So originally I posted 11 thousand words as chapter one. After looking at other peoples stories I realized it just looked out of place so i'm cutting them down into three or four seperate chapters. Actions scenes fell a lot more comfortable writting than romance scenes right now. Plus I normally have more fun with them. So they might be more lengthy, but both with be done.


	3. Without a Weakness

-**Without A Weakness**-

A chilling sound of what sounds like blood splashing everywhere and bones breaking fills the air. Everyone directed their attention back to the Bijuu, the same black tentacles that attacked Lee from before are flailing around the hole in the Bijuu's chest and thigh. Everyone looked like they were going to be sick except for Kakashi and Naruto. The tentacles latched on to each other and held on tightly. This repeats over and over again slowly filling up the holes with darkness again. Guy's green aura faded and he fell to his knees catching himself with his hands, sweet was dripping off him nonstop. Guy began to gag and then threw up on the ground a little bit.

"AHHGGG! My body still isn't use to opening the seventh gate then immediately using such a large caliber technique." Guy said to himself.

The holes in the Bijuu were completely filled in now, and everyone was just starring in awe at the sheer power this monster has. It stared at Naruto and extended its finger at him.

"Kkyyyuuuuubiiiiiii... mmmiiiiinnnnnneeeee!" The Bijuu said slowly.

"HA! Yours? If you want it so bad come and take it from me asshole!" Naruto said confidently and summoned two shadow clones. The Original put both his hands behind him and opens his hands so their palms up and began forming Rasengan. The clones help control the chakra rotation and then Naruto ran directly at the Bijuu with a Rasengan in both hands. The Bijuu smashed its hand down at Naruto, but sage mode allowed him to side step it easily. He then drove both his Rasengans into the Bijuu's wrist. It lifted its hand back to its body in pain but there was no gaping hole like from Guy's "Day Time Tiger" attack, or Kakashi's Kamui. But it did have two big swirl marks indented on its wrist. Naruto made the shadow clone seal and behind Naruto appears twenty five clones. They all help each other make Rasengans so each clone has one. Naruto ran right under the Bijuu's legs and ran behind it. The Bijuu tried to follow the original best he can, then all the clones jumped at the Bijuu and their Rasengans became ten times the size they originally were. All the clones then simultaneously drove their Rasengans into the Bijuu's chest creating twenty five craters in its body. The Bijuu backed up, Naruto was on the other side with a Rasengan even bigger than the ones the clones were carrying he jumped at the Bijuu and drove his Rasengan into its back creating a hole in its back connected with the other holes to make one big gaping hole even bigger than the one Guy made. The Bijuu stumbled forward a few steps then fell to its knees, and then rose it's head up to look at Neji, Lee and Ten Ten. Then the Bijuu's neck ripped open with a huge hole, everyone could see right through it. The Bijuu's head was hanging on by just the sides of what's left of its neck. In the distance Kakashi dropped to one knee, covered his left eye with his hand again, and cringed in pain.

"AHA! SEE! It can die, just keep hitting it hard like that everybody." Shikaku shouted across the battlefield happily.

Guy, Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi all gave Shikaku an evil glare like saying screw you man, start helping.

"Whoooaaahhhh! What's happening with this things chakra? Its rising, and its such dark energy." Naruto said then shook from the chill going up his back.

"I see what you mean Naruto, its chakra has just fluctuated to an astounding point." Neji added while starring at it with his Byakugan.

"I have never seen such dark chakra before, where is this thing from?" Neji said.

"GIDANDA!" Ten Ten shouted as a giant spiked metal ball crashed into the Bijuu's head.

It bent over more and had to catch itself with its hands, then the giant ball disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"At least I got a hit in" Ten Ten said excitedly

The Hokage, Tsunade and ten ANBU black ops ran up beside Shikaku.

"We're ready, surround the beast!" Tsunade commanded.

The ANBU members jumped in a circle around the Bijuu and all put down a large paper seal under their feet. Tsunade sat cross legged just outside the circle, and held her hands up in a sheep seal.

"I knew being taught how to seal tailed beasts would come in handy one day." Tsunade said closing her eyes.

"But lady Hokage, it has no tails I don't know if it counts as a "Bijuu" then." Shikaku informs her.

"I don't care what you think, I think it will work." Tsunade agitatedly replies.

She began concentrating her chakra, as a slug slowly crawled up her shoulder glowing blue with chakra. Tsunade then began to glow as well. She weaved the hand seals: Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Boar. Then she extended her right arm pointing her palm at the beast.

"Fūinjutsu; Bijuu sealing technique!" Tsunade shouted as ten arms created by chakra rose from out of the paper seals, one arm for each paper seal.

The Bijuu's neck was basically fully healed now. The arms looked like blue fire, shaped into arms, they extend towards the wounded beast and grabbed on to it. The arms latched onto its partially repaired neck, both its shoulders, both its wrists, both its forearms, and both its ankles, and the last one dug its fingers into the Bijuu's chest. All of the Bijuu's wounds are now healed, and it stood up like nothing was even holding it. It roared into the sky with both hands clenched into fists, and jerks its right shoulder; the three arms holding on to the Bijuu's right upper body were broke off and the fiery arms evaporated. Then three of the paper seals spontaneously burst into flames. Shikaku looked down at Tsunade with a worried look. But her arm is still extended, pointing at the Bijuu hoping her technique will still work. Then the Bijuu used his free hand to grab the one around his neck and ripped it off, he shook his left shoulder and the same thing happened to those arms. He then grabbed the arm on its chest and ripped it off too. He simply shook his right and left legs and those arms around its ankles dispersed too. Now all the arms are off and all the paper seals were burning. Tsunade quickly stood up, despite her already being a little worn out, she ran at the Bijuu and went to punch it's foot. Guy quickly ran by and grabbed her first, pulling her away from the Bijuu,.

"Ahhh, what the hell are you doing Guy?" Tsunade screamed in surprise.

Guy fell to the ground dropping Tsunade on his way.

"GAHHhhhh! My body is ripped to shreds right now." Guy shouted.

"Hasn't 't anyone told you yet? You can't use simple Taijutsu on this thing." Guy told Tsunade.

"No, I wasn't told." Tsunade said as she turned around and stared at Shikaku with a cold look in her eyes.

"Move!" Tsunade yelled at Guy.

Tsunade didn't have time to move Guy as well. She only had enough time to get out of the way of the Bijuu's attack.

Before the Bijuu made contact with the ground or Guy, its hand bounced back up and the Bijuu took a step back. Naruto ran under the Bijuu's fist so fast no one could keep up with his movements, then used a pre-made Rasengan to protect Guy. Lee quickly ran by and picked up Guy sensei, and moved him back beside Shikaku and Kakashi. Guy was screaming out in agonizing pain as tears continued to fill his eyes. Lee looked shocked, because he never saw his sensei so beat up before.

"Ok... Now I don't think we can kill it... what do we do now?" Neji asked Tsunade.

"I don't know Neji, I don't know." Tsunade said with a defeated tone.

"We fight till there's nothing left to fight for! That's what we do." Naruto shouted loudly.

Lee nods his head, and they both run towards the Bijuu

"Lee NO! Taijutsu wont work STOP!" Guy shouted desperately.

-Loss of Great shinobi-

The Bijuu attacked them with speed it hasn't shown before, it grabbed Naruto with its right hand and in the process punched Lee into a tree, Lee's leg gets impaled on a protruding branch and it went in deep enough that it stuck out the other side. Lee screamed in absolute pain as he grasps his leg, but that only made it hurt more.

"Lee nooo!" Guy shouted as he tried to run over to Lee but he was limping and crying because of his muscle tears. Kakashi lightly picked up Guy and jumped over to Lee in one bound. He carefully dropped off Guy then became distracted by Naruto's screams.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto shouted as he tried to pry open the Bijuu's grip with his bare hands.

The only reason he wasn't crushed instantly was because he's still in sage mode, but its running out fast. Kakashi quickly reveals his Mangekyo Sharingan again and began charging his Kamui. Since he's used it already he can use this one almost instantly. He focused on the Bijuu's wrist because the fingers would be too dangerous; he might hit Naruto. Kakashi unleashed his Kamui and a large chunk of the middle portion of the Bijuu's wrist was taken off. Kakashi fell face first on the ground and went unconscious blood seeping from his eye. Now Lee is bleeding and impaled, Guy is crippled, and Kakashi is unconscious, all the best ninja are being picked off one by one. The Bijuu screamed in pain again, but refused to release Naruto. The Bijuu never opened its mouth but Naruto heard it talking to him.

"I have always wanted to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra for my own, but ever since we were separated I thought I would never get this chance again."

It wasn't talking to Naruto directly, it was speaking to the Kyuubi inside of him, but he could hear it. The Bijuu opened its mouth to show its vicious looking teeth, all spiked and very sharp.

"HELLLL NOOOOO!" A deep feminine voice yelled.

Naruto looked down and just caught a glimpse of Sakura jumping up towards him. Her hand was emitting fiery blue chakra, very similar looking to the chakra arms Tsunade summoned. She punched with full force at the weak spot on the Bijuu's wrist; just above where Kakashi used his Kamui. A violent shock wave was sent out from the impact. Its wrist bent all the way over, and if it had bones everyone of them would be broken by now. Against its will the Bijuu's fingers opened up and dropped Naruto. Neji jumped in air and caught him, putting him down on the other side of the Bijuu.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto said

"I think now would be a good time for a tactical retreat." Neji said

Naruto ran off towards Sakura totally disregarding Neji's advice.

Naruto's sage mode ran out about half way to Sakura. He stumbled when his speed was cut in half and he began to get tired again. Then a large ball of fire struck the back of the Bijuu, it seemed to have little effect, the Bijuu turned around and emitted an appendage from its non destroyed hand. It quickly lashed at the group of ninjutsu users; severing limbs and sending people flying several meters away. Sakura turned from Naruto and ran towards Lee, Guy, and Kakashi. Ino was already there and had removed the branch from Lee's leg. She was covered in blood and Lee has passed out from blood loss and shock. Guy was holding Lee's hand and crying. Sakura ran up to Kakashi and put her hand on his back, and started to use the Mystical Palm Technique. A green flow of chakra was being transmitted through Sakura into Kakashi, Sakura needed him conscious so moving him wouldn't be so difficult.

"Someone! I need someones help over here!" Sakura yelled out desperately.

Naruto ran up quickly.

"What is it, what do you need Sakura?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Uhhhh ya I guess you could do it, I need you to pick up Kakashi sensei and run him just behind the front gate there should be a medical tent set up, bring him in and tell the medics in there that its a class one importance to get him conscious again." Sakura said, removing her hands from Kakashi's back and moving them over to Guy's.

With out hesitation Naruto carefully picked up Kakashi and ran back in a very wide circle avoiding the Bijuu. The Bijuu wasn't moving at this point, the sound of splashing blood and cracking bones could be heard again, as the same tentacle rejuvenation technique was in use. Its wrist was fixing itself, as the Bijuu held its broken wrist upright as the tentacles grab held of one another, filling in the missing area.

"Everyone back up and regroup immediately!" Shikaku shouted, waving his hand inward.

Neji, Ten Ten, Tsunade and the rest of the able shinobi rushed back over to Shikaku's location.

"Ok Shikaku out with it! What's the plan already!" Tsunade demands impatiently.

"Ok its a multi step plan, it wont kill it, but the best thing we can do right now is lure it away from the village so we need to... MOVE!" Shikaku yelled with a distressed tone. A large tendril smashed directly where they were standing, then flailed left and right. Most of the ninja moved away in time. But the lower ranking Gennin and injured couldn't move fast enough, and were eviscerated or crushed in result.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Shikaku yelled out, while covered in blood of his comrades.

"That's it! Lady Hokage do you give permission for me to evacuate the village completely?" Shikaku asked s desperately.

Tsunade bite her thumb nail and gave a cold and very agitated look.

"Yes, evacuate all the civilians immediately and contact the Kazekage immediately as well. We need help escorting the civilians, also what is the plan?" Tsunade shouted.

Just then the sky darkens, and fills with the darkest clouds anyone has ever seen.

"NOW WHAT! We don't need this!" Shikaku shouted.

**Authors Note:** I don't really have much to say other than. If you have read even this far thank you. If you like it or some things worth mentioning please leave a review, I would like to know these things. Especially if there good things :)


	4. Mysterious Arrival

-**Mysterious Arrival**-

Even the Bijuu stopped and ominously stared into the sky as huge bolts of lighting struck down randomly around the battlefield unaccompanied by rain. Echoing thunder roared in the sky starting a lot of shinobi. Neji and all optically enhanced ninja looked into the sky, to view what appears to be a very strong burning chakra network hurling towards the ground. The Bijuu took a few steps back, unaware of this turn of events. The hurling chakra network turned out to be human being, falling from the sky. The limp body was falling directly towards the Bijuu, it ignited into a huge flaming ball of chakra, and began moving at a hasty pass. The Bijuu raised its newly healed arm to strike the falling human as it got within striking distance. It made direct contact with its target leaving a visible shock wave through the air. The shock wave caused the ground beneath the ninja to shake and tremble causing many ninja to lose their balance.

Then the ball of chakra began to overwhelm and engulf the Bijuu's hand. To everyone's surprise its hand actually started to disintegrate. The Bijuu was crying out in pain like never before, its roar was heard a mile away. Now Kakashi has regained consciousness and can hear the screams of the Bijuu, but he still can't see it. The Bijuu watched helpless as the invading chakra dismantle its hand as it made it way closer to the Bijuu's core. As Kakashi regained consciousness he could hear the screams of the Bijuu but he still could not see it. Naruto was standing on top of the wall beside the front gate watching everything that was happening.

By now, the Bijuu's arm has been completely destroyed, and the flaming chakra ball crashed into the centre of the Bijuu. The Bijuu looked directly into the sky and cried out in pain yet again. Its other arm disintegrated even faster than the first one, even though its wasn't touching the chakra ball directly. Next went both of the Bijuu's legs simultaneously. Defying gravity the Bijuu was levitating in the air, its head slowly started to disappear. The Bijuu let out a final roar that will serve as a reminder for all shinobi who fought and survived this chaotic day. Only the torso remained now as Neji watched in anticipation more than anyone else. Unlike everyone else, Neji could see that the Bijuu chakra network was infusing with the person hidden within that ominous sphere of chakra. He assumed that soon... They will be one, but said nothing. He can also tell that this person was a human male. The core of the Bijuu didn't disappear like the rest of it did. This time what remained turned into the black mist that was surrounding the Bijuu earlier. The black vapor flooded into this mysterious boy's body.

The black mist surrounded and engulfed him, it seeped into his body through his eyes, ears nose, mouth, and even some diffused right through his skin. Neji watched as this once pure looking chakra, slowly turns dark, and twisted. But what surprised him the most was that right as all the blue chakra in the boy's chakra centre was taken over by its black counter part; the bright blue chakra suddenly light up again and came back twice as strong. Now the Bijuu was completely gone and only this mysterious boy remained. The boy crashed to the ground and made a reasonably large crater, then the flaming chakra ball surrounding him died down.

Everyone was shocked at this outcome, they thought it was all over. No one moved, no one spoke, it was completely silent. The dark clouds in the sky faded away, as sunlight reclaimed the sky. The first person to move was Sakura, she ran over to the spot the boy landed , and looked inside the crater. She saw an unconscious boy, about her age seventeen or so. He was wearing no clothes, probably because they were burnt or torn off, and he was covered in blood and cuts. Sakura slowly looked over the hole more and more, before she stepped in it, to position herself standing beside the injured boy. The injured boy attempted to open his eyes but halfway in his attempt exhaustion overtook him and his world was consumed by darkness yet again.

"Hey this boy's still alive, we need to help him." Sakura shouted out.

"Be careful Sakura, the chakra of that beast is inside of him somewhere, even though its suppressed now I'm guessing its going to come out sooner or later." Neji informed Sakura

She put her hands on his bare chest and began using the Mystical Palm Technique to quickly heal his wounds.

"We should help him now and ask questions later. Can someone go and get an operating room ready for us please? He's going to need a lot of surgeries." Sakura said calmly.

Ten Ten ran off back towards the village to rely Sakura's message to the medical ops.

"K, that's something I can do." Ten Ten said with a relieved tone.

"I'll inform the village that its safe now." Shikaku shouted down to the Hokage waiting for a nod.

Tsunade looked back at him in a complete daze.

"Ya. That sounds like a good idea, go for it." she said.

Shikaku began to run beside Ten Ten, when she reached him.

Naruto ran over to the crater and stood on the edge as he looked inside to see Sakura's hands on top of a naked boy his age. All he felt was jealously, not pity, or sympathy.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"I'm healing him what do you think I'm doing?... Are you saying that cause he's naked?... You do know I've seen you like this a few times before right?" Sakura said some what impatiently.

"Wait what? You have when? ... Did you randomly strip me when I was sleeping one time or something? Ha! I got you, that's what happened isn't it?" Naruto said excitedly while smiling and blushing at the same time.

"If this guy's life wasn't hanging on by a thread right now I'd beat the living shit out of you for that one!" Sakura said angrily.

"But I can still hit you." Ino said cheerfully behind Naruto's back.

Naruto received a hard whak by Ino, hard enough for him to stumble forward and fall into the crater and land on Sakura's back. Naruto closed his eyes expecting to get an elbow to the face or something. But nothing happened. He smiled because he thought Sakura liked this and that's why she's not pushing him off. He lifted his head slowly but did not move his body. Then Sakura jerked her head forward and back quickly smashing the back of her head into Naruto's nose He fell on his back holding his face.

"Ahhhh man Sakura what the hell! First I got the life crushed out of me by that thing, then Ino punched me, and now your headbutting me! Today is not my day at all..." Naruto mumbled while holding his nose.

"Naruto." Sakura said quietly.

"Yes Sakura." Naruto asked excitedly and anxiously.

"Go do something useful before I hurt you again." Sakura said coldly.

Naruto looked sad and stood up, Ino noticed he was looking a little pale but didn't say anything. Naruto took one step out of the crater and stopped. He took one hand from his bleeding nose and grabbed the side of his head with it. He felt beyond dizzy, his vision started to blur and he was now sore all over. Ino curiously stared at Naruto wondering what was going on. Naruto resumed walking, his breathing hastened and he began to stumble. Ino started walking towards Naruto with angst. Naruto's legs collapsed from under him and he came crashing to the ground face first.

"Get up you lazy ass." Ino said jokingly to Naruto as she kicked his leg but he didn't react.

"Everyone shut up the boy is awake now." Sakura demanded quietly.

In the boys perspective he saw a blurry face positioned over top of him. He blinked a few times to get the water out of his eyes. The first clear thing he saw was a beautiful girl with bright light shinning on her face from her healing jutsu.

"Ahhh shit I think I'm dead." the boy said.

"Why would you think that?" Sakura said gently to him but he couldn't make out that it was her speaking.

"Cause I'm staring at what looks like an angel right now." the boy said softly.

Sakura giggled and started to blush.

" I'm not an angel just a medical ninja."

"So I'm not dead?" he asked

"Almost, but not quite, I brought you back" Sakura said in a gentle voice.

"But you'll be fine, you have some of the finest medical ninja around here at the Leaf Village." Sakura added.

"Ok so I'm almost out of chakra right now. I'm going to pass you over to my partner Ino now ok? She is going to heal you for a little while in my place." Sakura said while she turned and looked to see if Ino was still standing there, which she wasn't. Sakura stood up so she could see over the crater's edge. She saw Ino kneeling beside an unconscious Naruto.

"Ino! Get over here and replace me, I'll deal with Naruto." Sakura shouted.

Ino nodded her head and ran back to the crater which was only a few meters away. She stepped down into the crater beside Sakura. Ino kneeled down beside the boy so she could be in arms reach of him she put her hands on his chest and started healing him along side Sakura. Sakura stepped back and waited for Ino to get secure in the same position she was in. Once Ino was ready Sakura ran out of the crater and headed for Naruto. Ino sat the same way Sakura was; on the side of the boy with her hands on top of his abdomen.

"Ok its official... I'm dead. Two beautiful girls looking like this at the same time, I wonder what I did for this to happen." the boy said.

Ino also blushed and giggled a little bit.

"Don't worry you're going to be ok, were going to look after you till you're better, alright?" Ino said calmly.

"Sounds good to me, will I always be lying in a dirt hole though, cause that would kinda suck." the boy asked with a pain filled voice.

"No, just until you're stable enough to move to the hospital. Ino continued.

"K that's good, if it's ok I'm going to go to sleep now...I'm Really tired." the boy asked while slowly closing his eyes.

"That should be ok, just don't go into the light." Ino said jokingly.

"That wont be easy on account of you making light... Somehow." the boy smiled and kept his eyes shut.

Two medical-nin ran up to the crater holding a large stretcher with a towel on top. They dropped the stretcher on the flat ground above the crater and one of the medics picked up the towel to wrap around the boy's crotch. Then both the medics took-up a position in front and behind him, one put his hands underneath his shoulders and the other grabbed his thighs. They both lifted him up simultaneously and carefully walked out of the crater, to gently place him down on the stretcher. Ino was knelt beside him still healing him. The medics slowly rose the stretcher and Ino followed. They began to walk quickly towards the main village gate which has been left ajar.

Ten Ten ran towards Ino and the medics with the boy.

"K, you have operating room two, but hurry there are a lot of wounded there." Ten Ten informed the medical-nin. Then looked at the boy on the stretcher as they rushed past her.

They ran through the main gate and saw the chaos that has arouse in their absence. People are crying in the middle of the street, and others are trying to run to the main gate carrying bags over flowing with their belongings. The medics are pushing to get through the streets without running into anyone, but since everyone was running in different directions it was increasingly difficult.

"INO! INO! Is that you?" a masculine voice shouted across the street.

She hears the voice, but has no idea where its coming from.

"Excuse me, sorry, my bad, can I get by here, excuse me." the same voice faintly said moving through the crowd of people. Choji steps beside Ino.

"Finally." As he tried to keep up with her and the medics.

"Need some help getting to the hospital?" He asked rhetorically, and points his arms to the sky while still walking.

"Partial expansion jutsu; Both arms." He shouted as his arms grew and rose into the sky.

He then brought them down slowly overtop of the crowd's head, hoping people would move out of the way. Once all the people were avoiding him, he put his hands parallel to each other, shoulder width apart, and had them lifted off the ground just a bit.

"Alright just stay close behind me and I don't think we wont have a problem getting there anymore." Choji said calmly and smiled. They finally pushed through the crowd after only a few short minutes which would have taken Ino hours to do if she was alone. Ino was really tired at this point because of how much chakra he was required to use to keep the boy stable. Choji retracted his arms and stepped through the emergency room doors. He then stepped to the side and let Ino and the medics rush past him, and he took a seat. Hinata was there to greet them and she took over Ino's position. Ino walked over to where Choji was sitting and sat right beside him. She was breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off her forehead. Choji put his hand around Ino's shoulder.

"You did really great today Ino, I know I wasn't there the whole time but you... Looked good." Choji awkwardly said.

"Thanks Choji, its been a wild day so far, I would really like to just fall asleep right now."

"Well what's stopping you? You did your part, the medical-nin can handle it from here, feel free to take a nap." Choji suggests, while holding back a smile.

"Sounds good Choji." She said and stretched out her arms, then stood up.

"Im gonna go home right now and take a hot bath and sleep for the night." She added.

Choji lightly sighs, he was hoping she would want to fall asleep in his arms.

"K, sounds good." Choji said still sitting down.

"I guess ill try to see if I can help someone or something." Choji said.

"Ok Choji, well good night, and thanks again." Ino said softly as she waved and walked out the door.

Choji sat back in his chair and let out a big sigh.

"Well now I know she doesn't like me, I wonder if anyone in the whole village does..." he said to himself sadly. Now he felt depressed and didn't want to move.

Meanwhile the boy woke up and went directly into screaming in pain. He started lashing his head around but the doctors were holding him down. Hinata and other medical ninja are all frantically trying to hook up iv's to the boy for blood and water transfusions while others are trying to take blood from him, and others are treating his scars. It was sheer chaos. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see if there was any internal damage. Almost as soon as she looked she backed up in surprise and stared at him ominously. She saw his chakra network sending dark chakra in the mix of normal chakra but most of it was being blocked before it can get to his limbs.

"Please can you all back up I think I know what the problem is." Hinata said softly but no one moved.

"Please." still no one seems to be able to hear her or they do and don't care.

"Oh no, if we don't deal with his internal chakra network problems first he will die of a chakra build up before blood loss." she said to herself softly.

"Hey! You all need to listen to Hinata for a minute!" Choji loudly demands. All of the doctors working on the boy stopped what they were doing and looked back at Hinata and Choji. Hinata tried to explain the situation to her fellow doctors.

"Oh, alright then. His external problems are not nearly as big of a concern as the damage he has to his chakra network, it seems he has many blockages near his chakra core and unless relived, it will over whelm him and he will die. I can use gentle fist to break the clots but I need you all to stay out of my way too, I'm sorry but it's required."

The team that was working on his external scars backed away without question, the doctor who was taking blood finished, and the one setting up the iv also finished so she had him all to her self. Hinata doesn't like it when this many people are watching her, she felt very stressed. She raised her index and middle fingers on both hands, and they light up with chakra and her Byakugan was activated and ready. She jabbed her two fingers into one clot near his heart, careful she didn't miss and actually create a clot in the process. The clot broke and chakra began to flow past that point, even if most of it was dark chakra, it was better than nothing. She then went jabbing at every clot she could find and with pin point precision. The other doctors are standing back amazed that someone can actually see and heal a chakra network. After a few short minutes all the clots are gone and his chakra went rushing to all his limbs again. The boys breathing slowed down again.

"Wow! Good job Hinata, that was so cool how you fixed that guy." Choji said.

"Thanks Choji, and thanks for helping me back there, you probably saved his life." Hinata said.

Choji feels better about himself now that Hinata said that. He smiled wide and looked proud of himself.

"Anytime." Choji said.

The boy's body began to jerk around, at first it looked like he was having a seizure, but his movements were strange and abstract. He kept on trying to sit up but fell right back down on his back. He started screaming out gibberish, almost like another language, and it was scaring some of the doctors. His voice deepened and darkened...

"ahhhh nooo, stop it! It huuurrrrtttsss, someone help mmeee!" The boy shouted out desperately.

Some of the medical ninja grabbed his arms and legs in an attempt to hold him down. The black mist just like the one surrounding the Bijuu began to float around the boy. His screams of pain became deeper and deeper making his voice sound almost demonic. His scars are slowly replaced with the black tentacles just like the Bijuu's, filling in the cuts and missing parts of the boy's body. The mist became thicker and wrapped around him like a "cloak" he pulled his arms and legs up breaking the grip of the shinobi holding him down, then he climbed off the table. Everyone back away from him but Choji, Choji tried to grab hold of the boy but after a few second of touching him, he released his grip. Choji brought s his hands back to him and noticed they were burnt and smoking. The boy then ran towards the exit of the operating room, he ran through the door but was blinded by a fist. Tsunade punched the boy square in the face sending him flying back into the operating room wall. Everyone stepped back from the boy, who now looked more like a demon with all the black mist around him.

The boy ran at Tsunade again throwing a really flailed hook punch, Tsunade caught the punch with her bare right hand, she spun his wrist around so he was forced to put his back to her. She then drove her knee into his lower back, forcing him to bend forward. She raised her left arm and smashed him on the back of his head with her elbow in a down motion. He crashed to the floor face first and was knocked unconscious. Slowly the mist receded and disappeared leaving a miraculously healed naked boy on the floor of an operating room. Tsunade picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and walked out of the room without saying a word.

One of the doctors said...

"Lady Hokage, he is still in critical condition you shouldn't be carrying him around like that."

"If he can do what he just did, he's fine." Tsunade replied coldly. Then carried him out of the room.


End file.
